Prelude to Unlimited
by Jessica Wolfe
Summary: Ch. 1 to 5 updated. Ch. 6 coming soon. Why was Kiri so mad at Kumo when they met in episode 18? This is my take.
1. Hint of Darkness

**Hint of Darkness**

Three children played a game of tag amongst the blue painted grey stones of the ruins. The oldest boy, about eight, was clad in red. Three greyish spikes protruded from his crimson hair. The next oldest at six, was a girl in blue. Two small spikes rose out from her long hair which had been pulled back into two braids. The youngest, at five, was a little boy in white. Seven greyish nubs poked out of the silvery-white hair on his head.

"Kiri-san. Kumo-chan," the girl called. "Where are you? Come out. This isn't fun anymore."

Aoi Ame tugged nervously on one of her braids. She'd been 'it' for a while now. Every time she'd spotted her playmates they'd shouted and run away, quickly outdistancing her. It had been some time since she'd last seen them and she was starting to wonder if they'd left her to wander the ruins alone. Her azure eyes filled with tears.

"Kiri-san," she called, with a quaver in her voice. "Kumo-chan?"

The tears spilled down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around her stomach, pulling her blue cloak around her slender body. A moment later two sets of arms encircled her. Warm bodies pressed against her comfortingly.

"Forgive us, Ame-chan," Kiri said. "We didn't mean to make you cry."

Sympathetic tears filled Kumo's soulful green eyes. "Don't cry Ame-chan. We didn't leave you."

Ame's tears continued for a moment more, then ceased under the gentle words and reassuring arms of her two best friends.

"Are you alright, Ame-chan?" Kiri asked.

Ame wiped the last of her tears away and nodded. "Yes, but I don't want to play tag anymore."

Kiri smiled and knocked his horns gently against hers. "No more tag."

"What shall we play then?" Kumo asked, regaining his usual good humor.

Before anyone could anser a strange darkness began to fall over the landscape. The three children looked around in confusion. It was still many hours until dusk. They ran to a broken and crumbling staircase that led into the upper stories of the ruins. With reckless abandon the three children charged to the highest point of the ruins, a flat stone slab that might at one time have been a grand balcony. Thick, dark clouds covered the sky. As Kiri, Kumo, and Ame watched a huge bolt of lightning split the sky, followed by deafening thunder. The children cried out as they were knocked to the ground by the nearness of the explosion.

"We need to get home," Ame cried as she pushed herself to her feet.

Kiri and Kumo got to their feet and the three children started running. Another explosion sent them all sprawling again. They turned to see the sky rip open and a huge black spiral descend. The ground shook as the spiral impacted, joining sky and earth. The slab beneath the children groaned and stone shrieked against stone as the balcony began a slow slide toward the ground, several feet below.

"We're falling," Kumo yelled.

Ame let out a terrified scream.

"Get up!" Kiri commanded.

He hauled Ame and Kumo to their feet and shoved them back toward the more stable ruins.

"Run!" the crimson clad boy yelled.

They all ran, Kiri and Ame on either side of Kumo, gripping his hands tightly. As they neared the gaping chasm between the falling slab and the ruins, Ame and Kiri threw Kumo toward safety. Ame leapt after the younger boy and watched in horror as he skidded on the loose rocks, fell, and cracked his head against a sharp rock.

"Kumo-chan!" she cried.

Ame landed on solid stone and rolled a few feet before getting up and running to Kumo's side. He sat up and blinked dazedly at her. A terrified cry behind her made Ame spin around.

Kiri had used too much force to throw Kumo and had left himself off balance for his own leap. Ame saw his panicked face as he began to fall. Thinking quickly, she ran forward, taking off her cloak, and flung one end toward Kiri. She threw herself to the ground just as the jolt of Kiri's weight pulled her toward the edge of the ruins.

"Kumo-chan! Help!" Ame screamed.

Kumo crawled to where Ame lay. Blood oozed down his the side of his face, matting his fluffy hair to his head. He grasped Ame's cloak tightly, pulling back with all the might in his little body. Ame's forward slide stopped and she took a better grip on the cloak.

"Can you climb up, Kiri-san?" she called.

The ruins shook and Ame screamed as she and Kumo slid forward again. A moment later Kiri pulled himself up over the lip of the crumbling ruins and rolled toward them. They all lay there breathing hard. The ruins shook again, showering the three with dust and small stones. Kiri rose and got Ame's cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders as she stood.

"We've got to get out of here," the crimson-eyed boy said.

The other two children nodded and they started down the stairway, Kiri supporting Kumo. Halfway down the stairs Kumo collapsed, dragging Kiri down too.

"Kumo-chan!" Ame shouted rushing to her friend's side.

Kumo's right cheek was turning purple with bruise and a sluggish trickle of blood still flowed from a gash on his forehead.

"Sorry, Kiri-niisama, Ame-chan," Kumo whispered as his eyes slid shut.

"Kumo-chan," Ame sobbed, hugging herself. Tears fell from her eyes as Kiri checked his brother.

"He's still breathing," Kiri said. "We need to get him to your mother."

The ruins shook again, throwing Kiri and Ame into a wall. Kiri righted himself and hefted Kumo into his arms. They started down the stairs again, Ame helping steady Kiri when the ground shook. Despite several more heavings of the earth and large stones falling down around them, Ame and Kiri stumbled out of the ruins and into the arms of their waiting parents who had come looking for them.

"What happened to Kumo?" Madori, the boys' mother asked.

"He hit his head," Kiri said.

"He saved Kiri and me," Ame said.

Shichiko, Ame's mother, knelt at the white-haired boy's side and breathed out a trail of Mist. She began to trace healing sigils over the area of his injuries and murmur her healing spells. The boys' father, Kageshi, stood nearby with his _maken_ drawn.

After a few moments Shichiko smiled. "He's stable now. He can safely travel."

"Let's get back to the city," Kageshi said. "The children need rest and we need to discover what has happened."

Madori and Shichiko nodded. Kiri walked next to Shichiko who carried Kumo so she could monitor his condition. Madori carried Ame on her back and Kageshi took up the rear in case of attack. As their world heaved and shook around them, the small group made their way back to the relative safety of their homes.


	2. Coming of Age

**Coming of Age**

Kiri stood on a platform with twelve other 'children' who were coming of age. Kiri had turned sixteen during the winter months but instead of participating in the winter coming of age ceremony, he had waited until the spring when he could participate in the ceremony with Ame as she turned fourteen. Kumo, at thirteen, stood with his parents and Shichiko in the audience. He would have to wait three years before his own coming of age ceremony.

Kiri turned his head and looked down the line of children. Each of them was clad in a simple, short white shift with no adornment. Although it was spring, the air was still cool and gooseflesh stood out on the exposed skin of the children, though none complained. Kiri thought Ame looked particularly fetching with her long hair flowing lose around her shoulders. As if feeling his eyes on her, Ame turned and smiled at him.

The elder who was presenting the children came forward and began his speech. He droned on about the importance of the choices that the children were going to make this day, and the honor of each craft involved. Finally the elder ended his speech and moved to stand before the first child in the line. The girl pronounced her chosen craft to be weaving and the elder gave her a nod of confirmation. And so it went down the line.

"I choose the healing arts," the boy before Kiri said.

The elder nodded and touched the boy's head in benediction. He moved to stand in front of Kiri.

"I choose the _maken_," Kiri said.

Almost everyone knew he would choose the warrior's path. Both of his parents wielded the _maken _so it was natural that their at least one of their sons would follow them. The elder nodded and reached behind Kiri's head to activate his mask. Kiri turned to watch as each of the children declared themselves. As the elder approached Ame, butterflies filled the young man's stomach. He knew what her declaration would be, they had discussed it, and he knew that she would meet with disapproval.

"I choose the _maken_," Ame said.

The elder stared at her. "No woman has chosen the _maken _in twenty years," he said finally.

Many of the people in the audience turned to Madori. She was the one the elder spoke of.

"It is time then," Ame said calmly.

Kiri's chest swelled with pride at her calm answer. The elder looked at a loss at to what to do.

"I support her decision," Kageshi called from the audience.

"As do I," Madori said.

The elder turned to Shichiko. "What does the mother say?"

Anger flared in Kiri's breast. Ame was of age to make her own decisions. To ask her mother, in front of so many people, was a slight to her. Shichiko merely smiled.

"The girl is of age. I support her decision."

The elder sighed and nodded. He activated Ame's mask. There were only four children after Ame and the ceremony was over. The now young adults rushed to family and friends and everyone began moving to the large open space that had been lined with tables. Huge spits of meat had been roasting all day and were now ready for eating. Vegetables, left over from the autumn harvest, had been prepared along with the first ripe fruits of the season. Musicians took up their spot in the open space and dancers formed a dancing circle. Kumo came racing up to Kiri with joy shining in his jade-colored eyes.

"I want to chose the _maken_, nii-sama," the boy said. "I want to fight with you and Ame-chan."

Kiri ruffled his sibling's fine hair. "You still have three years, little brother," Kiri reminded. "You don't have to choose just yet."

Kumo's mouth pulled down in a frown and then curved into a smile almost instantly.

"Let's go find Ame-chan. We can all celebrate together."

Without waiting for a reply Kumo dashed into the throng of people. Kiri rolled his eyes affectionately and followed. They found Ame standing near the edge of the fire light with Kageshi and two of the clan's elders. Kumo tried to dart forward but and arm held him back. Madori smile down at her youngest son.

"Ame-chan is busy," the green-clad woman said. "Let's get something to eat while we're waiting for her and your father."

With childish enthusiasm, Kumo darted off toward the tables laden with food. Kiri and Madori followed a bit more slowly.

"Why do the elders question Ame's choice?" Kiri asked his mother.

"She has her mother's gift for healing," Madori said. "We have so few healers who know the old arts like Shichiko and Ame do. They don't want her to waste her skills."

"But she can still study the healing arts," Kiri said. "I want to study summoning to enhance my sword skills."

Madori stopped and placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "What they're really afraid of is that Ame-chan will die before she can bear a child who will carry her healer's touch. The gift is passed down from mother to daughter in Shichiko-san's family and if Ame were to die before she had a daughter—" she left the sentence hanging. "Ever since the black spiral touched our world we've had more and more need for the old healing ways," Madori said after a moment.

"I'll protect her," Kiri said, standing to his full height.

"I know you will, Kiri-chan. But you can't be with her all the time," she said, fluffing his mane of hair.

"I'll find a way," Kiri vowed.


	3. Darkness Descending

**Darkness Descending**

Ame stood squared off with Kiri. Each held his or her sword at the ready, waiting for the moment to attack. Kageshi stood off to the side, watching the practice and occasionally calling out instructions. Kumo sat near his father watching the mock battle with undisguised awe. Ame took a step forward as Kiri feinted, but she caught herself. Above the mask that covered the lower half of his face, Kiri's eyes crinkled with smile lines.

"Good catch," Kageshi said. "Don't be drawn in by his advances. Look for your own opening."

Ame smiled beneath her mask. Praise from Kageshi always made her feel good since it came rarely. She let the smile slip away and went back to studying her opponent. Kiri's defense was good. If she hadn't spent the last year training with him she probably wouldn't have seen the opening when it came. She lunged, deflected his attempt to parry her attack, and had her sword at his throat.

"Very good," Kageshi said as she backed away.

Ame practically glowed. When she'd first begun her training he'd voiced his doubts about her choice of craft.

"You have little natural ability with the sword," he'd said. "You'll have to work twice as hard as anyone else to master the _maken_."

And she had. Aside from the regular practices, she spent a lot of her spare time with Kiri, and sometimes Kageshi or Madori. There had been many nights she'd cried herself to sleep, promising herself that the next day she'd give up the _maken _and put on healer's robes. But that day had never come. She rose each morning with determination to master her chosen craft burning in her bosom. She knew she had a long way to go, but she had finally bested Kiri in a match.

"Take a break," Kageshi said. "We're done for today."

Kumo joined his friends as Kageshi moved off into the surrounding forest. Ame attached her sword to the back of her belt and sat down where she was, her mask parting to reveal the smile on her lips. Kumo sat at her side and offered her a water skin. She took it gratefully, drinking deeply before offering it to Kiri as he sat on her other side.

"You finally beat Kiri-niisama," Kumo said.

"For all the good it did me," Ame returned. "He's still got over three hundred victories on me."

Kiri grinned. "I think this one cancels out at least two hundred of mine. You worked hard for this."

"No need to go easy on me. I'll catch up." Ame grinned back and winked at Kiri.

They talked and joked idly with each other for a time.

"Hey, nii-sama," Kumo said softly during a lull in the conversation.

"Mm?"

"Could I . . . that is, would you let me use your _maken_? Just for a moment?"

Kiri leaned forward to look across Ame's body at his younger sibling. Ame leaned back, watching the two. Kumo's face was all innocence and worshipfulness for his older brother. Kiri's face showed his doubts about letting the fourteen-year-old use his _maken_.

"Just for a moment, Kiri-kun," Ame said. "I'll be his opponent and you can instruct him. He will choose the _maken _anyway. Let's give him an early lesson."

Kumo smiled brightly at her. A small frown still furrowed Kiri's brow, but he nodded. The three of them rose and Kiri handed Kumo his sword.

"Hold it with both hands now," Kiri instructed. He darted a worried glance at Ame. "You're sure about this?"

Ame nodded, activating her mask and holding her sword at the ready. Kumo copied her pose exactly and Kiri's eyebrows shot up.

_He's good_, Ame thought, nodding encouragingly at Kumo.

"Alright, let's start with the basics," Kiri said. "Kumo, charge her."

Kumo shot a look at his brother, then gulped and nodded. He raised his borrowed sword high overhead and ran at Ame. She used one of the most basic blocks to deflect his blow and the boy went sprawling.

"Ouch," he groaned, sitting up.

Ame held out a hand and helped him to his feet.

"Keep your arms down," Kiri instructed. "If Ame had been your enemy you'd be dead. You left your chest and stomach wide open."

Kumo nodded and moved back to his original position.

"Charge," Kiri said.

Kumo ran at Ame again, his sword close at his side as he'd seen Kiri do many times. Ame brought her _maken _to play in a cross body swipe that Kumo managed to block, though the force of the blow knocked him to the ground again.

"Very good Kumo-chan," Ame said. "You saw Kiri-kun pull off that move didn't you?"

Kumo nodded. "I've watched almost all of your fights with him. I learn a lot just by watching."

"I can tell," Ame said with a smile.

"This is no time for chit chat," Kiri barked, startling Ame and Kumo. "Resume your positions."

"He sounds like father," Kumo said, throwing a sulk at Kiri.

Ame nodded and giggled, motioning for Kumo to obey.

* * *

Kiri felt something dark and angry rising in his chest at the sight of Ame and Kumo laughing so freely with each other. He shoved it down.

_They're friends_, he thought. _They have every right to laugh together_.

"Ready?" Kiri called. "Charge!"

This time, Kumo swung his sword. Ame blocked the blow and her eyes above the mask registered shock. Kiri felt the same shock echoing in him. Kumo learned amazingly fast.

Kumo didn't pause long. He changed his angle of attack and swung again. Again Ame blocked, but only barely. With a victorious gleam in his eyes, Kumo backed off, then charged her a third time and swung the _maken_.

"No!" Kageshi's voice yelled.

Kiri's heart stopped as Kumo's blade slid past Ame's guard, caught her throat, and sliced into the tender skin, severing the ribbon choker she wore. As the silver and blue choker fluttered to the ground, Ame put a hand up to stanch the blood flowing from the wound. Kageshi stood at the edge of the clearing, his face dark with anger.

"Ame!" Kiri cried, rushing toward her.

Kumo and Kageshi beat him there. Kumo flung his arms around her, weeping and apologizing. Kageshi pulled the boy away and inspected the shallow wound before pressing a cloth over it.

"What were you thinking?" the brown-clad warrior yelled, turning to Kiri. "How could you let Kumo handle your _maken_?"

Hot shame made Kiri's cheeks flush. "Forgive me, father."

"Kumo-chan just wanted to try his hand at it," Ame said softly. "I talked Kiri into letting him. I'm sorry."

Kageshi gave her a frown and turned back to Kiri.

"Never again. Your _maken _is part of you. Never give it up freely, even to a loved one."

Kiri nodded and retrieved his sword from where Kumo had dropped it. He attached it to his sword belt and caught sight of Kumo. His shoulder and neck were covered in Ame's blood from when he'd hugged her.

Red on white.

A sense of foreboding settled over Kiri.

Kageshi pressed a clean cloth to the wound on Ame neck and helped her to stand. "Let's get you to your mother," he said, lifting her into his arms and striding off toward the city.

Kiri watched them go, his hands clenched at his sides. Kumo walked up next to his brother.

"Nii-sama?" the younger boy said tentatively.

When Kiri didn't answer, Kumo reached out to gently touch his hand. Kiri stood motionless for a moment and then turned and walked to where Ame's choker lay. He picked up the blue and silver ribbon, staring at it intently.

"Nii-sama, please forgive me," Kumo tried again.

Kiri kept his back to Kumo and a moment later he heard Kumo walk from the clearing. Kiri stood for a while, lost in his thoughts. He was angry with himself for earning his father's reprimand, angry with Kumo for hurting Ame, and angry with Ame for pushing him into letting Kumo use his _maken_.

He felt a deep white-hot rage building within himself. The urge to destroy something, anything, came over him and he shivered violently. He let out a long breath, willing the hateful thoughts away. He turned and stalked toward the city.

* * *

Up in the trees, among the shadows, a boneless form watched Kiri as he left.

"Such wonderful children," Oscha sighed.

He'd first spotted them when the dark spiral, as the natives of the land called it, had touched down. Their bright feelings for each other had drawn him to them, intent on warping and twisting those pure emotions. So far he'd had little success, but this little escapade had enlightened him immensely. He shivered in anticipation.

"Chaos is growing quickly," he murmured in a sing-song voice. "It won't be long now."

* * *

Two days later Kiri paid a visit to Ame's home. Shichiko answered his knock.

"Ame-chan isn't here," the violet-clad woman said. "She went into the forest early this morning."

Kiri nodded. "How is her wound?"

A small smile curved Shichiko's lips. "It was a minor thing to heal. There won't even be a scar."

"I'm glad to hear it," Kiri said.

He bowed to Shichiko and left. He thought he knew where Ame had gone and so he started into the forest. He quickly made his way to the ruins. The elders had declared the crumbling stone ruins to be unsafe and off limits, but Kiri, Kumo, and Ame still went there on occasion. As he stepped into the open space the ruins occupied, he saw Ame standing with her back to him. She was moving through her sword drills and didn't notice him.

He leaned against a tree, watching her for a moment. Her movements were economical, nothing fancy. Dodge, slash, spin, thrust. He admired the grace with which she moved. The white bandage at her throat caught his eye and reminded him of his purpose in coming to see her. When she paused next, he called her name. She spun to face him, thinking she'd been caught by one of the elders. Seeing him, her face relaxed into a smile.

"I went to your house," he said, "but you'd already left."

Ame attached her sword to her belt and walked to him. "I wanted some time by myself," she said.

"Let's go sit."

Kiri took her hand, noticing the small blush that stained her cheeks, and led her to a fallen pillar. They sat and Kiri pulled out a small piece of cloth. He unfolded it, revealing a blue and silver ribbon choker.

"I mended this for you," he murmured.

Ame smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you Kiri-kun."

"Turn around and I'll put it on for you."

Ame turned her back to him. He undid the bandage around her throat, then leaned forward, his lips brushing softly over the place where the wound had been. She stiffened, then turned to face him.

"Kiri-kun?"

He pressed a finger to her lips and turned her back around. He slipped the choker around her neck and fastened it. Then he fastened the extra length of ribbon to the clasp at the nape of her neck in a style that Kumo wore. Kiri thought the style too feminine for Kumo, but admired it on Ame. She turned to him again, and he held the trailing ribbon in his hand, draping it over her shoulder.

"It looks good on you," he said.

Ame smiled and blushed, dropping her gaze to her hands, which were twisting the end of one of her braids nervously. Kiri gently took the braid from her grasp. He removed the tie at the end and coaxed the blue strands undone. He did the same to her other braid, running his fingers through the shining locks.

"You should wear your hair unbound more often," he murmured.

Her azure gaze met his crimson one. "Kiri–"

He cut her off as his lips brushed hers. He pulled back to gauge her reaction. She had a pleasantly startled look on her face. Kiri bowed his head, clicking his horns against Ame's.

"I love you," he whispered.

A small gasp escaped her and her eyes shown with tears.

"Kiri—"

He caught her lips again, this kiss a little deeper. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"I had to tell you," he murmured into her ear. "When you got hurt, it scared me."

Ame hugged him back. "It scared me too." Her hand came up to cup his cheek, and she kissed him. "I love you too."


	4. Touch of Chaos

**Touch of Chaos**

"What!"

Kiri, Kumo, and Ame stared at Shichiko in shock.

"I said, Kumo will begin training with the _maken _tomorrow," the violet-clad woman said calmly.

"But Kumo's barely fifteen," Kiri said, forcing down the anger building within him. "He won't be an adult for another year."

Shichiko sighed and passed Kiri a bowl of rice. "The elders argued the same point, but the truth is we need every fighter. Chaos is growing stronger and if we don't get more help at the front lines, I don't think we'll survive."

A week after Kiri had confessed his feelings to Ame, his parents, and most of the other warriors in the village had been called away. Now, almost a year later, the battle was looking grim. From time to time, those too seriously injured to fight were brought back to the village for Shichiko and the other healers to tend. Then news would be exchanged and fresh warriors sent to the front lines. Kiri was waiting to pass one final test to prove himself a full warrior before he too would go to the front lines to join his parents.

"Your parents specifically asked that he be allowed to begin training early," Shichiko said. "Your father was most insistent."

Kiri stood so fast his chair crashed to the ground. He offered Shichiko a short stiff bow.

"Sorry," he muttered, his bangs falling over his eyes.

He strode from the room and slammed the door behind him. Kiri's long legs quickly carried him through the village and out into the forest.

_Why? Why, damn it all! _he cursed. _Just because Kumo is good with a blade . . ._

Kiri's prowess at summoning had earned him the title Madoushi. He had worked hard for the title and it rankled that his father didn't seem to care. He was being overshadowed by his _little _brother.

Makenshi, the villagers whispered. Just because Kumo beat every other child when they played at swords. Damn! It wasn't fair!

"Madoushi-dono?"

Kiri spun and had his sword at the speaker's throat before the honorific was out of his mouth.

"Who are you?" Kiri demanded.

The strange man bowed bonelessly, apparently heedless of the sword at his throat. He was clad in black, red, and green with a white mask over his face.

"My name is Oscha," the stranger said. "I wish to offer you my services."

"I do not need the help of one of Chaos's lackeys," Kiri said coldly.

The masked man managed to look disappointed. "I'm hardly a lackey. More of a close personal friend."

"Go away before I decide to kill you."

"As you wish, Madoushi-dono." The strange man, Oscha, bowed in his fluid way again and vanished.

"Nii-sama!"

Kiri swore and started walking.

"Nii-sama! Wait?"

"Go away Kumo," Kiri growled as his brother caught up with him. "I just want to be alone."

"Nii-sama, if it means so much to you, I won't start training with the _maken _until I turn sixteen."

Damn. Kiri sighed. Kumo always knew what to say to melt his anger away. He turned and placed an arm around his sibling's slight shoulders.

"Father and Mother want you to start," Kiri said. "If anyone should pick up the _maken _early, it's you. You are very skilled."

Kumo's cheeks flushed pink under the praise. "Thank you, nii-sama."

Kiri pressed his forehead against Kumo's. "You're welcome. Now go and help Shichiko-san clean up dinner, and tell her what a idiot your nii-sama is. I'll be back in a little while."

Kiri endured Kumo's hug with affection and watched as his gangly younger brother darted back toward Shichiko's house. Kiri watched him go and felt the black mood settle on him again. He turned and stalked off into the forest.

* * *

Later that night Kumo was wakened by the sound of someone being sick. He grabbed his cloak and padded from his borrowed room in Shichiko's home, slipping out into the moonlight night. He saw movement at the corner of the house and went to investigate. Ame, her long blue tresses touched with silver in the moonlight, was kneeling on the ground vomiting. Kumo dropped to his knees at her side and pulled her hair away from her face. He rubbed her back and then helped her stand when she was done. They walked back to the front of the house and he left her to get her a glass of water.

"Thank you, Kumo-chan," she murmured as she sipped the cool water. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Are you alright?" he asked.

He slipped his cloak around her slender shoulders. Her thin night dress barely reached mid-thigh, and even though it was summer, the nights still carried a chill. Ame sank to the ground, pulling his cloak around herself and leaning her head back against the house.

"I'm scared," she said after a while. "In two days I have to take my last test to prove that I'm worthy of the _maken_. I'm worried that I won't be able to do it."

Kumo placed an arm around her shoulders. "You'll do fine. I know you practice harder than anyone. You'll be able to transform the blade."

Ame leaned into his side, grateful for his words. After a time she rose. Kumo got to his feet and accepted his cloak back from her.

"I'll try to get some sleep," she murmured.

He followed her into the house and made sure she was comfortably in bed. He backed out of her room and closed the door. He turned to return to his room and started in surprise. Kiri was standing like a silent wraith in the hallway.

"What were you doing?" the older sibling asked quietly, dangerously.

"She felt ill," Kumo replied. "I talked with her until she felt more calm."

"She's mine," Kiri whispered, his eyes flashing red in the darkness. "Don't try to come between us."

Kumo's green eyes widened in shock. "Nii-sama, I would never—"

"Good." Kiri's voice was cold.

With a soft rustle of clothing, Kiri turned and disappeared into his room. Kumo stood in the hallway for a moment, a shiver creeping down his spine.

"I would never," he whispered again before going into his own room and shutting the door.

* * *

Oscha handled the wooden doll with care. He took a long red hair and wrapped the strand around the doll, forming an X over it's chest. A small smile played over his lips as he worked. His prey hadn't even noticed when he'd plucked the hair, seconds before addressing him. The boy was quick, Oscha gave him that.

_But not as quick as I_, Oscha thought happily.

He secured the hair and held the doll at arm's length to admire his work. With a mocking smile he bowed to the doll.

"Pleased to meet you, Madoushi-dono."

* * *

Ame stood before the _maken _master, Hitsugi. She wore the full garb of a warrior, and had a Mist belt and sword belt around her slender waist. Her mask was activated. Kiri stood at her side, similarly attired. There were three others stood in the arena with them for the final test.

"Transform your _maken_," Hitsugi said, changing his own sword from the slender blade to the broadsword. "Once you do that, we'll move onto the last test."

Kiri drew his _maken _and held it at his side. With a competent flick of his wrist, Kiri transformed his blade, then held it in the _en guard_ position. Ame swallowed against a dry throat and closed her eyes for a moment, centering herself. Then she drew her _maken_ and held it in front of her face. As she did when healing, she drew in a deep breath and let her awareness expand outward with her exhalation.

_Transform_, she told the blade.

For a moment, nothing happened, and then the slender blade expanded outward, becoming the broadsword. Ame sighed in relief and looked to where Kumo sat in the bleachers with her mother. He smiled and nodded to her. She turned her attention back to Hitsugi.

"Well done," the _maken_ master said. "You will have to learn to do it faster, but you all pass."

His _maken_ reverted to the slender blade and he attached it to the back of his belt. "Now, I want each of you to call a summon and perform a spell. Kiri, you first."

Kiri nodded and stepped forward. He pulled a bottle of Mist from his belt and tossed it into the air.

"Pure Red Etude!" he shouted. The bottle split in half releasing a cloud of red Mist that formed into a large snake-like creature with a spike nose and 'wings' so crimson they were nearly black. At Kiri's direction, a summoning diamond appeared around the creature's pointed nose and a burst of red energy flew to one of the targets that had been set up, obliterating it.

"Well done," Hitsugi said, then turned to one of the other candidates.

Ame felt her stomach roiling as she watched the others perform their summons. She'd practiced so much with her _maken _that she hadn't left much time for summoning. Now she regretted it.

At last, it was her turn. The blue clad girl gulped and stepped forward and bracing her legs apart, pulling a bottle of Mist form her belt. Her mask parted as she lifted the bottle in front of her face.

"Heed my call and know my heart," she whispered before throwing the bottle into the air. "Pure Blue Symphony!"

The bottle split, releasing the Mist to form into a blue snake-like creature like Kiri's. The summoning diamond appeared around its nose and the spell flew toward the target. Only half the target was destroyed, but the part that was left looked as if it had been surgically cut. There wasn't a jagged edge or splinter of wood.

She smiled and turned to face the weapons master, giving him a bow. Hitsugi nodded in satisfaction. "Well done, warriors."

The five young adults moved to stand at attention before the grizzled warrior.

"Tomorrow you will leave with a group of warriors and join the battle. Kiri, you are very skilled, but don't grow cocky. Ame, you have more talent than you give yourself credit for. All of you, keep practicing."

The crowd cheered as the new warriors bowed to Hitsugi, then raced off to join their families. Kumo greeted Ame and Kiri with joyful tears.

"I'm so proud of you both," Shichiko said.

"You both passed," Kumo said happily. "But now you'll be leaving."

"Don't worry, Kumo-chan," Ame said. "You'll join us when your training is complete."

Kiri ruffled his brother's fluffy hair. "Let's celebrate. Ame and I can pack later."

Ame and Kumo nodded and the three ran off to buy their favorite treats from vendors in the city.


	5. Scattered Feelings

**Scattered Feelings**

It was dark. The stars shone in the cloudless sky and the nearly full moon had yet to rise. The cloudscape was washed in shades of silver as the weary warriors made camp. It seemed as if they had Chaos on the run, but each battle cost a high price in Mistarian blood.

Kiri gathered two bowls of food from the mess tent and walked through the camp to the tent that he shared with Ame. She was sitting by a small fire in front of the tent, binding her wounds from the last battle. Kiri himself had come away with only a few scratches.

"You should see a healer for that," he said, looking at a long gash on her arm.

Ame smiled and breathed out Mist, tracing healing symbols over the wound. It closed without a scar.

"All better," she said, showing him.

Kiri frowned and handed her a bowl of food.

"You shouldn't heal yourself. You'll use up too much energy that way."

Ame took the food with a shaking hand.

"Point taken," she said ruefully.

As they ate, a ripple went through the camp. New warriors had arrived. Fresh supplies. And something else . . .

_Makenshi._

Kiri stood when he heard the name. It couldn't be! He andn ame had left only eight months ago. There was no way Kumo could have completed his _maken_ training in such a short time.

A crowd was coming toward him, led by a figure in white. Kiri's heart raged. It was him. His younger brother. Kumo.

Ame stood at his side, a small smile on her face. Kumo stopped in front of them.

"Kumo-chan," Ame said, stepping forward to hug him.

Kumo hugged her and then released her, looking at Kiri.

"Nii-sama."

The younger boy's voice was uncertain, hesitant. Kiri's anger cooled. He stepped forward and hugged his brother.

"Kumo-chan. You will be a needed reinforcement to our ranks."

Kumo blushed and hugged Kiri back. "I hope so. I am still so new to the _maken_."

"You will do fine, little brother," Kiri said, knocking his horns against Kumo's. "Come have dinner with us."

They ate and shared news, and then retired to bed.

* * *

Ame rose early the next morning. Mist lay thick on the ground, obscuring her feet and the path before her. It bothered her, this anger she saw in her beloved Kiri. He had worked hard for the respect that everyone gave him, and they only looked up to him more because of Kumo's achievements. Yet, all Kiri could see was the admiration that his younger, untried, inexperienced brother received.

She found a clearing a little way from the camp and pulled her _maken _from its place on her belt. Kiri kept telling her that her fighting skills were fine, that she would only wear herself out with her constant practicing and be too slow in battle, but Ame still felt she had a long way to go to master the _maken_.

She closed her eyes and with sure movement, Ame began to go through forms. Thrust and parry. Block and evade. She was like a dancer, long practiced in her art. Her movements were graceful and economic as she fought off imaginary foes. Her last form brought her to a stop in the spot where she'd begun, and she opened her eyes.

Kiri was standing across the clearing, his vivid crimson eyes boring into her blue ones. With his own sinuous grace, Kiri crossed the space between them, his eyes never leaving hers. He trailed an elegant finger up the blade of her _maken_, then his hand closed around hers on the hilt.

"You weren't beside me when I woke up," he said.

Ame's breath caught in her throat as heat rushed through her at his implication. "I—I needed to—"

Kiri slid the _maken_ out of her hand, and she didn't resist him. He stuck the blade point down into the loamy ground. His other arm circled her waist, hand splayed at the small of her back. His look was intense.

"You don't need to practice, Ame. You are more skilled than you know. But you do need rest."

He leaned close and Ame closed her eyes. His lips were warm against her eyelids.

"Your eyes are so tired, beloved."

Ame shivered and put her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. Kiri lifted her into his arms and carried her to a nearby fallen tree. He set her down and sat behind her. His strong hands kneaded the muscles of her neck and shoulders. He kissed the back of her neck, then turned her to face him.

With gentle fingers, Kiri pulled the ribbons from the ends of Ame's braids and ran his fingers through the silky lengths to undo her hair. He pulled her closer and pressed his cheek to hers.

"You should wear your hair unbound more often," he murmured.

She smiled. It was an old argument between them. "It gets in the way when I fight," she whispered back.

"Perhaps you shouldn't fight then," he said, pulling back to look into her blue eyes. His arm slid along hers where she'd healed the wound last night. "I worry about you."

"We've talked about this," she said. "Every available warrior is needed. If I didn't fight, there'd be one more hole in our defensive line."

"I don't care about that!" Kiri said fiercely. "I care about you. I love you," he said in a gentler voice.

He pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers. For a moment, she held herself stiff in his arms, but slowly she relaxed and kissed him back.

"Life-bond with me," Kiri murmured between kisses.

"Not yet," she whispered back. "After the war—"

"I don't want to wait," Kiri said. "I don't want to chance losing you before I can make you my mate."

His lips found hers again, then trailed kisses down her throat.

Ame lost herself in the moment, in the blaze that Kiri ignited in her. She wanted to be his life-mate, but the timing didn't seem right.

A sound behind Kiri made her open her eyes. Movement in the shadows caught her attention a second before the Chaos beast sprang at them.

"Kiri!" she gasped.

He turned, shoving her behind him and brought his _maken _between him and the beast's rending teeth, but its claws sank into his shoulders and thighs as it held him in a parody of a hug.

"Kiri!" Ame screamed.

The beast's momentum threw Kiri into Ame and she crashed to the ground with the monster and Kiri on top of her. Her head struck a rock and her world dissolved into blackness.

* * *

He was warm. Drifting just below waking he felt pleasant, content. As he floated higher toward consciousness a nagging pain started in his head, shoulders and legs. A small frown creased his brow. Something had happened. He remembered soft lips and gentle caresses. Azure eyes filled his vision as his fingers gently pulled through long silky hair.

Ame.

_He kissed her mouth, her throat, her body arching against his. She gasped and called his name in warning. He shoved her away, turning to face the danger. He'd fought the beast, been slammed into a tree, then . . . nothing._

Kiri's carmine eyes drifted open. He could smell Ame's scent all around him, and as he levered himself up on one elbow he saw why. Her cloak lay over him, adding extra warmth to him. He looked around for Ame. Hatred filled him at the sight that met his eyes.

Not far away, Ame was curled up against Kumo's chest. The white clad swordsman was sitting against a tree and had his cloak wrapped around both of them. They looked to be asleep.

A feeling sparked within the Kiri's breast. A dark, oozing feeling. Was she so quick to turn to another when he was unavailable? And his own brother no less? He pushed himself to his feet and stood swaying for a moment. Ame must have healed him, for all that remained of the wounds the beast had made were the holes in his clothing.

"Kiri?"

He turned to see Ame and Kumo watching him. His hands fisted around Ame's cloak and he fought the urge to shred the material. Instead he threw it toward her. Ame rose gracefully from Kumo's embrace and caught her cloak before it touched the ground. Her face was troubled.

"Kiri, is something wrong?"

He looked around and saw the carcass of the beast that had attacked him. Its throat was slit and it bled black blood from dozens of wounds on its body. Ame followed his gaze and then turned back to him.

"Kumo-chan came when he heard my scream. I tried to fight it off, but my _maken _. . ."

Kiri turned to stare at her sword, still stuck in the ground where he'd put it. He'd endangered her by taking her weapon. His eyes turned back to her, then focused on Kumo, rising to his feet behind her. His gaze hardened.

"Kumo-chan killed the beast," Ame finished.

She shivered and moved to lean against Kiri's chest, her arms going around his waist. "I was scared," she said.

"Too scared to defend yourself properly?" Kiri said bitingly.

Ame gasped and backed away from him. Tears filled her eyes. Kumo strode to her side and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Nii-sama, that was uncalled for. Ame-chan did the best she could without her _maken_. I barely fought the beast off and I was prepared for it."

Kumo pulled his cloak aside revealing four long gashes in his shirt that were crusted with dried blood. The skin showing through the gashes was pink, newly healed.

Kiri turned away, ashamed. They had both fought for him, had risked their lives for him, and he pushed them away. But he couldn't get the picture of them together wrapped in Kumo's cloak out of his mind.

"Forgive me," he said with a perfunctory bow and strode off toward the camp.

"Kiri!" Ame called, starting after him.

He kept walking and didn't look back. He could hear Ame sobbing behind him.


End file.
